La Fuerza del Corazón
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Chap 3. Para Kiba, no había otra mujer tan extraordinaria que su dulce compañera de equipo; Estaba dispuesto a protegerla por sobre todas las cosas, y si alejarla del portador del Kyuubi era mantenerla a salvo, lo haría. KibaxHina NaruxHina ShikaxIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia corre por mi cuenta. _Una nueva idea para un fic. Sé que no he actualizado algunos de mis fic anteriores, pero estoy en ello. Sólo que las ideas de nuevos fic me atacan en la cabeza y tengo que plasmarlo antes de que se esfume. Ya saben, eso de la inspiración momentanea. Como sea, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Opiniones, no olviden ponerlo en un review. Otra nota más; no hay una pareja establecida, no se dejen engañar. Gracias y saludos.

* * *

**La Fuerza del Corazón **

* * *

;

_''Ridículo...''_

Fue lo único que atinó a opinar sobre lo que su amigo y compañero de equipo, Shino Aburame le había dicho esa mañana. De todas las cosas extrañas que Shino decía, ésta era la más destacable por ser tan absurda. Juraba que el controlador de insectos se había imaginado situaciones fantasiosas o estaba creando mundos irreales y lo estaba usando a él como protagonista, en sus momentos de ocio.

Kiba había abandonado a su compañero de equipo en algún sitio de la aldea, dejándolo con sus extraños razonamientos sin lógica. No tenía humor para tonterías en ese momento. Y era extraño, que no deseara divertirse de algún modo, por que algo que era distintivo en el Inuzuka, era que detestaba el quedarse solo y callado. Si no estaba hablando con algún humano, entonces se dirigía a su más fiel amigo, Akamaru. El cachorro siempre le escuchaba atentamente y le festejaba cada cosa que éste decía. Pero ese día no había salido con él, por muy raro que pareciera, Akamaru se había quedado en casa.

El castaño trató de olvidarse de los recientes acontecimientos, tomando un ligero paseo por la aldea. Él estaba acostumbrado a los largos paseos, por los aldedores del bosque con Akamaru. En ésta ocasión, le tocaba andar sólo. No es que le pareciera aburrido, pero sí fuera de lo común. No obstante, sintió que el andar separado de su compañero canino, le hacía sentirse más relajado. No por que pensara que Akamaru fuera un estorbo ni una carga, sino por que el saber que el cachorro estaba bien resguardado en casa, lo tranquilizaba.

Siguió caminando para encontrarse con rostros familiares, que le saludaban con un agitar de manos, con sonrisas y que seguían sus caminos sin detenerse. En un momento entre visiones, se topó con un rostro peculiar, que rápidamente llamó su atención. Sí, era ella. No supo si llamarla para saludarla o ignorar el encuentro, por que al parecer ella se dirigía a un lado opuesto a donde iba él. Era raro verla por la calle. Era raro verla alguna vez, más bien. Pero como su personalidad era ser impulsivo, no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Hanabi!—. Masculló a lo lejos, haciendo que la Hyuuga girara a su dirección, buscando al dueño de su llamado.

Por fin, ambos ojos se encontraron. La ojiperla sonrió rápidamente al darse cuenta de quien la había solicitado. Abandonando su previo camino, se dirigió corriendo hacia el castaño con una amplia sonrisa. Él, por su parte, le respondió de igual manera, haciendo lucir sus distintivos y peculiares colmillos de entre sus labios.

—¡Kiba!— dijo una vez plantada a sólo centímetros de distancia del moreno — No sabía si eras realmente tú, pero reconocí tu voz— sonó alegre.

—Claro que ibas a reconocerme, aunque no te he visto desde ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Meses? ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?— cuestionó sin dejar de sonreirle a la Hyuuga.

—Ya debes de imaginartelo. ¿Hinata no te ha contado, verdad? Pues yo lo haré entonces. Ya sabes lo raro que aveces suele comportarse mi familia. Tú sabes, el prestigio y esas cosas tan importantes para el clan. Pues, a mi papá se le ocurrió la elocuente idea de que mi primo, Neji, me asesore en mi entrenamiento diario... sí, lo dije bien, ¡Diario!

—Pero, ¿Qué no tenías tu propio entrenador personal? Creí que era el mejor.

—Al parecer el mejor es Neji ahora, y mi padre decidió que debo progresar al máximo, en poco tiempo. Mi adorado y exigente primo, será mi instructor por los siguientes meses. Así que esa es la explicación de mi previa ausencia y de la futura también... No veo a nadie, aveces hasta me es dificil ver a Hinata en casa.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero no te preocupes, me imagino que éstos últimos días la has visto mucho más, ya sabes, con eso de que Kurenai-sensei está dada de baja temporal en misiones, por su embarazo, no ha habido mucho movimiento en estos días. Hinata debe pasar mucho tiempo en casa.

Repentinamente, la ojiperla lo miró incrédula y soltó una risita divertida. El chico la observó carcajearse, no supo como interpretar eso, no había dicho ningún chiste, nada gracioso. Miró a la Hyuuga extrañado, esperando a que parara de reirse. Lo que ocurrió de inmediato.

—Lo siento...— dijo, calmando la risa poco a poco — Es sólo que, fue gracioso.

—¿Gracioso, eh?— no entendió aún nada.

—Es sólo que, ya quisiera que Hinata estuviera en casa. El único tiempo que tenemos para vernos es por la tarde, antes de anochecer, cuando yo termino con mi entrenamieto, después de la hora de té. Pero ella nunca se aparece a esa hora, no desde que ya es parte de ese círculo de disfuncionales ninjas.

—¿De qué hablas?— la palabra disfuncionales le causó curiosidad.

—Pues, a que todo el tiempo está con las chicas. Tú debes de conocerlas, creo que estuvieron en la Academia contigo. Es esa rubia del clan Yamanaka y la discípulo de la Hokage, Sakura. Y creo que también Tenten las frecuenta últimamente.

—¡Ah, son ellas!— Suspiró aliviado.

Extrañado por unos segundos, de que estuviera en suspenso al tratar de descubrir las identidades, de las _disfuncionales amigas ninjas_.

No se percató, pero el tiempo se le había ido volando. La conversación que sostuvo con la menor de los Hyuuga, lo había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Kiba siempre tuvo una buena relación con la familia de Hinata, mucho más con su hermana pequeña. Era de esperarse. Él era quien siempre pasaba a recoger a la chica a su casa, si se trataba de alguna misión o de lo que se tratara, él siempre iba por ella. En esos recorridos, comúnmente se topaba con algún miembro de la respetable familia Hyuuga, que lo saludaban al reconocerlo como el compañero de equipo de la heredera del Clan. En varias ocaciones lo invitaban a pasar y le ofrecían el té. Fue allí donde conoció a Hanabi.

Fue extraño para él, el notar la diferencia de personalidades de las hermanas Hyuuga. Era destacablemente opuesta de una manera fascinante; evidentemente Hinata era la chica introvertida, tímida, retraída y amable. Era huraña y poco sociable. En cambio Hanabi era todo lo contrario; era extrovertida, directa y muy conversadora. Era segura de sí misma y siempre actuaba con ímpetu. Resaltaba entre el resto. Pero no era que Kiba creyera que la menor opacaba a su compañera de equipo. Más bien ambas se complementaban. Era como si se utilizara el Ying yang, ambas creando un balance la una con la otra. Era algo que no sabía como explicar exactamente, pero él claramente se entendía. Y le agradaba.

Esa mañana se despidió de Hanabi, quien lo invitó a pasar un día de esos a su casa, para tomar el té junto con Hinata, claro, cuando la chica y su nueva vida sociable se lo permitiera.

Continuó su camino. Aún no se imaginaba a Hinata entre el resto de las kunoichis. Senzatamente, no creía que alguna de las chicas estuviera al nivel de la Hyuuga. La explicación de él, era que las visiones de la ojiperla no compatían con las del resto de las chicas. Porsupuesto pensaba que Hinata apostaba por lo más alto. No conocía muy bien a las kunoichis, pero sabía de detalles importantes sobre ellas.

_''Hinata no tenía amigas antes, ¿Por qué ahora de repente intimida con ellas?...''_

La que más le daba curiosidad era la ojiceleste, Ino Yamanaka. Indudablemente la rubia era la kunoichi más problemática que conocía en la aldea, no sólo por que Shikamaru lo dijera todo el tiempo, él también lo creía. Aunque, entre Anko-sensei y ella podía surgir una gran disputa por el título. Pero hablando del círculo de las ahora ya conocidas como las _disfuncionales ninjas, _ella era la más representativa de lo que era, una loca histérica. A la perspectiva de él, Ino era una reina de belleza queriendo jugar a ser ruda, inscribiéndose así en la Academia Ninja. Era la chica mimada, la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la Aldea de la Hoja. Era la típica niña linda, que creía que podía tener todo lo que ella quisiera, con sólo mostrar un pestañear de sus grandes ojos y lucir una sonrisa encantadora. Además, había visto su actitud decenas de veces antes; en su equipo ninja era mandona y muy manipuladora. Hasta podía creer que estaba un poco desaquilibrada. Le era un misterio el como Hinata podía acoplarse con esa rubia.

Qué podía decir de Sakura Haruno. Era, en lo que cabe una chica normal. Sí, era una enojona y poco paciente, pero parecía más conectada a la realidad que la rubia. Aunque, no creía que Hinata y ella pudiesen tener alguna compatibilidad posible. Podía decir que la Haruno era algo engreída. No solamente por que era la única aprendíz directa de la Hokage, si no por algunos otros motivos que él pudo percibir en su comportamiento. Sentía que Sakura realmente se creía mejor que el resto. En su actitud mostraba respeto hacia los demás, amabilidad. Pero, exhalaba un aire diferente al resto, ¿Superioridad? Algo así. No creía que ella fuera una mala persona, definitivamente no lo era, pero pensaba que algunas veces y ciertas situaciones, la chica perdía la visión de lo que estaba haciendo, por sentimentalismos o por preponderancia, en fin, no actuaba acorde. Puntos que la rebajaban más de su compañera.

Y por último, si era cierto que Tenten era también parte del grupo, era algo aún más extraño. A decir verdad, podía creer que Hinata y Tenten tuvieran cualidades similares. La experta en armas tenía una visión fija y clara de sus metas a futuro, también era notable que aclamaba la igualdad. Por lo que había visto en ella, siempre se esforzaba por demostrar que estaba al mismo nivel de combate de sus compañeros de equipo. Cosa que él no creía, pues obviamente Neji y Lee la superaban por mucha longitud. Pero de algo que sí estaba seguro, es que tal vez no tenía el mismo talento, ni la fuerza de sus compañeros, pero sí tenía el mismo coraje y agallas que ellos. Algo que podía ver reflejado en Hinata, era esa misma fuerza de no dejarse vencer, de no rendirse, de correr contra sus límites, de llegar hasta el final. Una virtud admirable en ambas kunoichis.

Sí, definitivamente no se imaginaba a Hinata entre ese grupo.

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran causado un evento telepático, pudo percibir un delicado aroma que le fue totalmente familiar.

_''¿Hinata?...''_

Giró la vista hacia donde el olor natural de la Hyuuga lo guiaba. Entonces, entre todo el bullicio de la gente en la calle, puso divisar a lo lejos su largo cabello azulado sacudirse entre el viento. Era ella. Hinata caminaba en dirección opuesta a él. Sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía ganas de ver a la portadora del Byakugan, desde toda esa mañana.

Caminó en dirección a ella, sin antes llamarla. Iba a sorprenderla. Algo usual en él. Pero sus intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando la vio reunirse con la desaquilibrada de su nuevo círculo social, Ino. Se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de observarlas, ocultandose entre una multitud para no ser visto.

_''Ésto es lo que hacen mientras están solas...''_

Desde su punto, no apartó ni un momento el ojo de la hyuuga y de su acompañante. Las mujeres se saludaron de beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente empezaron una charla. Vio la expresión sonriente de su amiga, mientras la rubia no dejaba de hablar. Esa escena le pareció fuera de lo normal, siguió observando. Vio como la Yamanaka empezó a reir mientras le contaba algo, que evidentemente no podía escuchar debido a la distancia en la que se encontraba. Hinata la escuchaba, de repente notó una reacción perpleja en ella, pero la desaquilibrada no dejó de hablar.

_''¿De qué podrían hablar tanto?...''_

En un momento, el Inuzuka se sintió extraño estando ahí parado espiándo a su compañera. No había intentado acercarse, se había ocultado entre la gente a propósito para vigilarla a lo lejos. No entendió por que actuaba así, así que decidió marcharse de allí y continuar con su paseo, olvidandose y tratándo de no darle importancia a la nuevo acontecimiento; el círculo de amigas de la que era parte su única amiga.

Pero, cuando vio que la florísta agarraba de una muñeca el brazo de la ojiperla y la jalaba a otra dirección, ya no pudo caminar. Se detuvo y observó cada movimiento de las mujeres.

Ambas kunoichis se perdían entre la multitud de personas en medio de la calle. Kiba ya no se detuvo a cuestionar si estaba haciendo bien o mal en seguirlas, sólo caminó en su misma dirección. A paso lento y escurridizo, las siguió hasta llegar a lo que era la entrada a una cafetería. Sí, entraron a la tienda de café.

''Así que éste es el punto de reunión...''

Sí, por un momento pensó que estaba llegando un poco lejos con su misión de espionaje. Se podía detener allí y dejarlas en paz, con sus propios asuntos de mujeres, a fin de cuentas. Repentinamente la idea de que las ninjas eran una mala influencia para la peliazul, lo atacó. Como explicó antes, conocía poco a las chicas, más aún no sabía si eran totalmente confiables. Sabía que no podía tomarse atribuciones sobre Hinata, que no le icumbían. Pero él era su amigo, y si podía alejarla del peligro que en éste caso representaban las kunoichis según él, estaba justificado. No se dentendría, si podía proteger a la ojiperla, lo haría.

Entró a la cafetería totalmente cubierto por una chaqueta negra que le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro, una similar a la que usaba Shino. Con cuidado, divisó la mesa en la que la víctima estaba posada y en un segundo, se escabulló en la mesa contigua a esta. Su misión allí era escurrirse cerca de las muchachas, con la intención de vigilar y confirmar que la nueva amistad de Hinata con el resto de las disfuncionales amigas ninjas, era sana y beneficiosa. Una vez logrado el objetivo, se marcharía y olvidaría todo ese embrollo.

Todo comenzó cuando vio entrar a las ausentes del grupo; La pelirrosa acompañada de la experta en armas.

—¡Ya se lo dije! — aulló la rubia mentalista cuando apenas las recién llegadas tomaban asiento.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — frunció en ceño la ojiverde, mirándola suspicazmente.

—Lo que habíamos planeado la otra vez cuando ella no estaba.

La Haruno no parecía estar conectada en la misma sintonía que la Yamanaka. Su expresión confundida no cambió, se atenuó más aún a su rostro. No pudo adivinar cual era el enigma. La rubia rodó los ojos, impaciente.

—¡Sobre la cita! ¡La cita, el vestido, la cascada... Naruto! — recalcó la última palabra, tratándo que con esas sílabas la médico entendiera a qué se refería. Y con lentitud, por fin pudo refrescar la mente — ¡Lo hablamos ayer!

—¡Sí claro, lo olvidé! — se dijo para sí misma la pelirrosa, rodándo los ojos y sonriendo. Se dirigió a la peliazul — Y entonces, ¿Qué dices Hinata?

— Sí Hinata, ¡Es una idea genial! — agregó con entusiasmo la morena del pergamino, también esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga temblaron al contacto con los seis ojos que parecían querer devorarla.

Sí, la ojiperla había escuchado el atrevido plan de la rubia con lujos de detalles minutos antes de llegar a la cafetería. Se había quedado tan pasmada en ese momento, que no pudo ni moverse, ni pestañear. Fue así que Ino tuvo que arrastrarla de un brazo para hacerla reaccionar. En ese momento sintió que la sangre le cubrió el rostro, que las piernas se le doblaron. Más ahora que todas esperaban inquietas una respuesta de ella. Todo era demasiado para su mente. El sólo hecho de imaginarse haciendo todo lo que lno le había planteado como una perfecta cita romántica, le hacía vibrar todo el cuerpo, casi hasta el punto de caer desmayada.

—Sólo tienes que decir que sí, Hinata. Te prometo que todo correrá por mi cuenta, todo será perfecto. Tú sólo tienes que aceptar y el resto sucederá por su propia cuenta, ¡No te arrepentirás! — la rubia estaba más excitada con el malicioso plan, que la propia Hinata.

—Etto... Y-Yo... No sé que decir... — sus mejillas se mancharon de un intenso color carmesí.

—No hay mucho que pensar, si no lo haces esta vez, no lo harás nunca Hinata. ¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se te está poniendo en las manos? — Ino no le daba oportunidad de negarse.

—P-Pero... — sus manos le sudaban, empezó a entrelasarlas en un manifiesto de nerviosismo.

—Sólo quiero recordarte algo Hinata, algo que las cuatro pactamos aquella noche y que prometimos que no romperíamos jamás, ¿Acaso quieres que te refresque la memoria? — La rubia la miró seriamente, ésto causó que la peliazul pusiera cara de total angustia.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa, que se había mantenido al margen en esos momentos, interceptó a la rubia del evidente control mental que estaba usando sobre la pobre Hinata — Ino, creo que la estás presionando demasiado, estás saliéndote del objetivo... si lo hace por que nosotras se lo decimos, no tendrá ninguna validez al final de cuentas. Ella debe pensarlo antes y tomar la desición por su propia cuenta. Nosotras sólo estamos para apoyarla — aclaró.

Ino le clavó los ojos a su eterna rival, mientras esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sin dejar de verla. Nadie lo notó, pero en esa sonrisa se encondió un secreto que no debía salirse nunca.

Después, hubo un largo silencio.

Hinata cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. El resto aguardó a la chica con paciencia. Al fin, Sakura tenía la razón. Nadie podía adelantar lo hechos, ni saber si estaba lista para ello. Eso no quería decir que no esperaban con ansias que la respuesta de la Hyuuga fuera positiva. Pero conociendo a la tímida muchacha, el plan arrebazaba sus expectativas. Tenía que juntar todo el valor necesario paara llevarlo acabo. De por sí, el plan había sido trazado por la Yamanaka, qué se podía esperar.

En un movimieto, la ojiperla levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos. Todas contuvieron el aliento en suspenso.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo — enfatizó.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y la boca de la morena de dos chongos se cayó casi hasta el suelo, mientras se ponían de pié y gritaban al usonído.

— ¡ ¡ ¡ Sí ! ! !

La ojiverde sonrió ante la respuesta de la Hyuuga.

Un movimiento brusco de la mesa continua las hizo parar el festejo. La rubia se levantó quejándose de la molesta interrupción, dirigiéndose al inoportuno que había causado el desplante. Pero sólo se encontró con una mesa vacía. En menos de un segundo, el inquilino que la había ocupado minutos atrás, se había marchado.

Sí, el inquilino huyó. Pero se encontraba cerca a los alrededores.

;

* * *

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Fuerza del Corazón**; Cap 2

* * *

Unos pasos rezonaban con fuerza sobre la tierra de la amplia calle de Konoha, éstos se acercaban apresuradamente a los domicilios y las viviendas de la aldea, lejos del bullicio de la gente en el centro. Las peculiares facciones del felino shinobi estaban tensas, rígidas. No miraba a nadie a su alrededor, ni por que estaba aún repleta de aldenos. No miraba nada, nada que no estuviera frente a él, sólo seguía andando en el largo camino que conocía ya con exactitud. No se había detenido en ningún segundo desde que había abandonado aquella cafetería y la misión de espionaje. Estaba enfrascado en un sólo pensamiento, uno muy reciente que lo había dejado fuera de sus casillas. Pero no sabía realmente por qué. No quería detenerse a pensar en ello, eso era algo que nunca hacía. Pensarlo y darle vueltas a un asunto, no era parte de su personalidad. Sólo se dejó llevar por esa reacción inesperada que lo obligó a alejarse de aquel grupo de chifladas. Pero, ¿Qué fue ese arranque engorroso? Se sentía irritado, de sobremanera. ¿Era con las kunoichis? ¿O acaso con Hinata? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué debería de estarlo con ella? Maldición. No lo podía entender. O tal vez no quería. En definitiva, todo se le había escapado de las manos. ¡Y no podía permitirlo!

En un segundo se detuvo frenando el paso en seco, en medio de la calle.

_''¿Qué me sucede?'', _pensó fijando los ojos en un punto inexistente en el suelo. Ese sentir lo incomodó en exceso. No tenía por que soportarlo. Era algo totalmente fastidioso para él. Sí, se detuvo a asimilar que su reciente actitud no estaba siendo acorde con lo que había estado planeando minutos antes. Claro que no lo era. El principal propósito era confirmar si el nuevo ámbito social en el que se estaba envolviéndo su inocente compañera, era seguro y fuera de algún peligro que fuera a perjudicarla; pero no se había dirigído al objetivo con esmero ni con afán. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue huir de allí frenético, como si llevara el demonio dentro.

Olvidó el camino al que previamente se dirigía, dandose la oportunidad de no dejar que ese arrebato de hace unos instantes lo dominara.

—Qué estupidez — se dijo a sí mismo, refiriéndose a sus propios actos.

Estaba claro, aunque no completamente para Kiba que el haber ejecutado esa efusiva acción de hace unos momentos al salir de la tienda de café, había sido un acto irracional. Pero no pretendió en ningún momento detenerse y tratar de decifrar a que se debió el impulso, que lo llevo a actuar así. No tenía importancia, no venía a la situación ahora. Simplemente no le interesaba. Tonterías. Lo único que tenía que discernir y pensar ahora era en esa estúpida charla femínea. Esa era la idea finalmente. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Giró sobre sus talones. Regresar a casa a medio día, no era parte de su plan.

.

.

.

Fuera de la cafetería, se encontraban las cuatro integrantes del círculo de disfunsionales ninjas. Antes de partir cada una por su propio rumbo, la única rubia del grupo confirmaba con el resto, el día y la hora exacta en la cual que volverían a reunir. Pero en ésta ocasión, el punto de reunión no sería más la tienda de café, sino la casa de la misma Yamanaka. Idea de la misma anfitriona.

—Hinata, yo me encargaré de tu ropa, pero no olvides lo más importante de todo el vestuario— agregó la mentalista, guiñandole un ojo y esbozandole una maliciosa sonrisa a la de la blanquecina mirada, causando que ésta abriera los ojos azarada sin entender a lo que se refería, — ¡La lencería!—, aclaró con excitación. La peliazul soltó un leve quejido al escucharla, llevándo así ambas manos en puños a los labios y cubriéndo de esa manera su rostro completo de color rojo. Ino soltó una risita divertida al ver la expresión de la Hyuuga.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza en desaprobación a los incómodos comentarios de la Yamanaka, de esa manera anunciándo que se marchaba. Tenten de la misma manera se despidió, diciendo algo como que tenía una reunión importante con el comité shinobi de la aldea en la torre de la Hokage. Nadie preguntó nada sobre ello, por discreción tal vez.

La médico y la experta en armas se perdieron en el camino. Una vez sola con Ino, Hinata no pudo evitar sacar a relucir toda la inquietud que le causaba el reciente tema en la que ella era la protagonista. Tenía que mostrar la vulnerabilidad que la caracterizaba de una vez por todas. Afortunadamente, se sentía cómoda estando sólo ella y la rubia mentalista, sin la atención de el resto de las chicas observándola. De esa manera le era más fácil hablar de sus pensamientos y por que no, de sus sentimientos.

—I-Ino — susurró, con la vista baja.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata?— cuestionó con tranquilidad sin mirar a la chica tampoco, sin notar realmente que el semblante de la dulce ojiperla, estaba dentro un remolino de ansiedad. No era por que Ino no la tomara en cuenta, ni pudiera ver esa reacción con sus habilidades, sino que la rubia estaba también distraída con sus propios asuntos. Así que se miraba el arreglo de las uñas de las manos, despreocupadamente.

—¿N-No crees que él pueda... molestarse?— soltó en boz baja, con preocupación.

La rubia levantó la cara inmediatamente al escucharla.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?— le clavó la vista sorprendida pero furiosa a la vez, no comprendiendo el grado de las palabras de la peliazul — ¡No puedo creer que pienses así, Hinata!

—P-Pero, yo creo que a él, p-puede incomodarle que yo haga... e-eso...— estaba avergonzada, más cuando las palabras de la Yamanaka la sobresaltaron al reinterarle que era absurdo pensar como lo hacía.

—¡No! Es tonto que pienses así, así con esa autoestima fantasma, es algo... ¡detestable! — Ino continuaba en su exagerada actitud de fastidio.

—P-Pero, yo no quiero causarle problemas... — no sabía como excusarse. Aunque esa última frase era real, no mentía. Temía que sus actos pudieran perjudicar a alguien, a algún tercero. El sólo hecho de imaginar que su eterno héroe rubio la mirara con desaprobación, le aterraba. ¡La aniquilaba! No podría soportarlo, no en ésta vida. Nunca.

La rubia meneó la cabeza en negación.

Pero Ino no podía verlo desde la perspectiva de la Hyuuga. Evidentemente, sus conceptos de conquista eran tan opuestos como lo eran los polos norte y sur. Estaban lejos por parecerse nisiquiera un poco. No cabía duda que la furtiva herramienta de la Yamanaka a la hora de conquistar a los chicos, era la pura y más simple coquetería. Era el mostrarse deslumbrante ante la mirada masculina, cautivar los deseos de la víctima. Sí, ella sabía exactamente lo que era atrapar a un hombre; como una experta. No por sí solo, era conocída como una -si no es que la más- de las más atractivas kunoichis en la aldea de la Hoja, a pesar de tener sólo diesiocho años.

En cambio, para la Hyuuga la palabra coquetería no se leía en su diccionario. Tampoco la palabra seducción. Mucho menos la palabra sensualidad. Eran terminos fuera de su dialecto. La portadora del Byakugan, pensaba que el amor que lo entrega todo, era el amor que al final siempre triunfaba. El más poderoso. El más sólido amor, el más dispuesto, ese amor que lo sacrifica todo. Del tipo que prefiere sacrificar de su propia felicidad, con tal de poder hacer que su amado viva esa felicidad por ambos. Sí, ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo lo que tenía, por ver a Naruto feliz, dichoso; tan sólo por verlo vivo.

La cuestión de la Yamanaka era simple; si realmente su amor era tan grande como lo exponía, si él era el único al que podría entregarle su corazón, entonces todo estaba dicho. Estaría dispuesta a darlo todo y no sólo se debe referir a entregarse en alma y espíritu. Por que existía una célebre frase que la Hyuuga no podía eludir, por que amar es entregarse en cuerpo y alma. En toda la extención de la palabra.

Hacerle entender eso a la temerosa kunoichi, iba a ser una gran odisea por conllevar. Aunque la tarea le resultaba divertida a la Yamanaka.

—No voy a repetirte lo mismo una vez más Hinata, así que escuchame bien — la voz determinante de la ojizul hizo temblar ligeramente a la ojiperla —...Una vez que empieces con el primer paso del plan, ya no habrá marcha atrás, tú lo sabes muy bien.

La tímida muchacha abrió sus grandes orbes, inquieta. Las palabras de la rubia siempre lograban hacerla vibrar. Era tan directa, tan rotunda. Era su lado opuesto. Y Hinata admiraba ese actuar de la chica. No sabía con certeza por qué, pero se imaginaba que era en cierta parte por que le recordaba al hombre que la tenía ilusionada. Y no sólamente por que ambos concidieran en el color de cabello ni por que sus ojos reflejaran el infinito mar; era ese ímpetu que deslumbraba. Que la cegaba. Lo reconocía, ella le recordaba a él. Y le agradaba.

—L-Lo siento, Ino...— bajó la vista, triste. Más triste por ella misma y por su falta de iniciativa.

—No te disculpes conmigo. No quiero que pienses que todo lo que te digo es para obligarte a obedecerme, no es así. Pero quiero que te des cuenta que arriesgar es la única forma de obtener algo. Nada es seguro en esta vida, nada. Sentada en una esquina nunca vas a conseguir algo, en éste caso, nunca sabrás si él siente algo por tí — declaró con cierta ternura hacia la del prestigioso Clan.

Hinata la escuchó atentamente y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sonrió. Ino podía lograr despejarle la mente de esas nubes oscuras que la hundían en confusiones. Entendía el punto, sabía que era verdad. No podía mentirse a sí misma. En un movimiento de cabeza afirmó las palabras de la mentalista.

—Tienes razón. Y-Yo... seré fuerte, no me dejaré vencer. Lo lograré — un brillo especial cubrió los ojos de la ojiperla. Su rostro se iluminó de una luz interna, que le favoreció.

—¡Así se habla Hinata! ¡Oh sí, sabía que no eras de esas que sucumben a la derrota antes de iniciar la guerra! Eres genial.

_Eres genial_. Una nueva y diferente sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Hyuuga. Esta vez había sido una sonrisa alegre, de satisfacción. Hinata no podía negarlo, haber encontrado a tan maravillosas amigas como la Yamanaka, la hacía sentir plena. Tenía que decirlo, pero el tenerlas como amigas, le hacía sentir que una luz especial cubría a su gris existencia.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Gracias por leer a todas; **en especial a Laakato, pilar, Ougi-san y yarime. Deben saber que sus review que ponen muy contenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**La fuerza del corazón;** Cap. 3

* * *

.

Las manos blancas de porcelana se sumergieron en la cristalina agua que yacía bajo su cuerpo. El líquido vital no paraba de moverse de entre la corriente, causando una sensación apaciguante en la piel de la chica. La transparencia del agua hacía sobresalir los diminutos peces, que pese a que la corriente corría a la izquierda, ellos seguían nadando al lado opuesto con natural desenvoltura. Trató de seguir a uno con los dedos, pero éste se escabulló rápidamente entre el resto perdiéndose de vista.

Hinata disfrutaba mucho de esos pequeños momentos sola, apartada del bullicio de la gente. Tenía una perspectiva particular de ver las cosas. Tenía la expectativa de no ver la vida tan simple y vacía como se referían algunos a ella, sino al contrario, la veía como un camino lleno de detalles significantes. Sí, ella podía crear una armoniosa fantasía tomando esos desapercibidos momentos que perfilaban y adornaban su quebradiza existencia. Lograba destacar la cosa más simple en algo maravilloso, en algo extraordinario. Ella era de ese tipo, que podía amplificar lo más minúsculo, en magnitud; volver lo opaco en brillante; reparar lo roto, para convertirlo en una obra. Una artista a su modo. Pero todo esa miticidad y utopía, sólo podía ocurrir en los rincones de su cabeza, sólo en su mente; como juegos de niña.

Sonrió, débilmente.

Estaba varada en cuclillas sobre una postentosa roca en medio del río. Había dejado a la rubia Yamanaka en la entrada del hospital y se había dirigído al bosque. No tenía planes de hacer algo esa tarde, la tenía libre. No creyó prudente llegar a casa tan temprano, sabía que su clan tenía una importante reunión en su hogar, y el presentarse allí podía incomodar a su padre. No lo decía por menos, ya había sucedido antes. Eran asuntos fuera de su incumbencia, su sola presencia era innecesaria.

No esperaba a nadie, tampoco pensaba que alguien pudiera esperarla a ella. Resintió que la tarde con las chicas se hubiera pasado volando. Y es que la disfrutaba tanto. La compañía de las kunoichis la hacía olvidarse de sus actuales fracasos, de sus torpes caídas. La soledad pasaba a segundo plano, se disolvía.

Suspiró con pena.

Levantó el rostro para mirar algunas aves emprender el vuelo, diluiéndose en el cielo. Las vio inalcanzables e imposible de tocarlas, así como aveces podía creer que él, su único sueño lo era; inalcanzable e intocable. Imposible.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

—No.

Se sintió torpe y absurda.

_''Sabía que no eras de esas que sucumben a la derrota antes de iniciar la guerra''. _Recordó las palabras de Ino.

Las personas le tenían más fé que ella misma. Era frustrante. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer con el miedo de arruinarlo todo? Claro, le fue fácil el decir y prometer que rompería con su vano pudor y que por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos al rubio, a Naruto. Sí, sobana genial y desafiante. Pero, ¿Por qué no pensó antes en que su inexistente iniciativa de confesar sus pensamientos, la podía ahogar? ¡Dios! Era una reto personal y quería cumplirlo. Pero, ¿Por dónde comenzaba? Le causaba casi parálisis el sólo imaginarse a esos expresivos ojos celestes mirándola fijamente.

Se estremeció.

—Qué tonta soy.

Ya no tenía ánimo de continuar idealizando ningún plan. Definitivamente, era un desastre.

—¿Por qué? —un voz masculina la interrumpió.

Hinata respingó sobresaltada al verse descubierta. Se pudo de pie de un salto. Giró la cabeza hacia el bosque para encontrarse con el entrometido que la estaba espiando. Abrió sus orbes grises como platos, sorprendida.

—¡K-Kiba! —exclamó sonrojada.

Allí estaba el chico, inmóvil, recargado sobre el tronco de un inmenso árbol. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No iba a saberlo.

Él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió de su sitio. Estaba erguido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con la mirada bien fija sobre ella, observándola con ojos suspicases. Apretó los labios.

Hinata lo miró azorada. Él no pensaba contestarle al parecer. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta, más bien fue él quien le cuestionó algo, y ella no pudo responder debido al sobresalto. Pero pudo notar que él no estaba del todo cómodo, notó cierto recelo en su mirada. Se imaginó entonces que él llevaba cierto tiempo allí, que tal vez la estaba esperando, pero debido a sus insanos pensamientos de cobardía, no lo había notado antes. Y si realmente sucedió así, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—L-Lo siento... —bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Y ahora por qué lo sientes? —su tono no era el mismo de siempre.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y ofuscada. Quizo corregirse, no pretendía ofenderlo.

—Y-Yo, perdón n-no me di cuenta que tú estabas aquí —desvió la vista a un lado—, pensé que estaba s-sola... —sus ojos se pintaron en desilusión, pero no por que el muchacho que la había pillado fuera su amigo, más bien por recordarse a ella temerosa y siendo irresoluta respecto a sus sentimientos.

—¿Entonces te estoy interrumpiéndo? —cuestionó pesaroso. Pudo decirlo como afirmación para que no sonara así de resentido, pero no lo hizo, prefirió presionarla de ese modo. Un juego retorcido y malicioso de su parte.

—¡N-No, no q-quiero decir éso! —empezó a temblar— Y-Yo, no, no hay p-problema... l-lo siento, y-yo... —la peliazul no encontraba las palabras adecuadas por ningún lado.

El Inuzuka se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Y se dio cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo podía poner a su frágil compañera en una encrucijada como esa? Era malvado. Recapacitó, no tenía por que llegar a eso con ella. Al final, ella no le había hecho nada para que empezara a someterla en ese tipo de presión. La pobre chica estaba tan avergonzada, y él gozando de su desventura. Sí, qué malvado.

El chico rodó los ojos fastidiado de su propio juego y suspiró, pesadamente. Caminó dirigiéndose al río.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué haces en medio del río? Ven acá.

Ella asintió obediente. De un largo brinco, saltó de la piedra en la que estaba, a la orilla del río, a poca distancia de donde el felino chico se encontraba. Caminó a él para acortar la distancia. El trecho que los separaba ahora era diminuto.

Él le clavó la vista, estrechandole los ojos. Hinata llevaba sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Él lo sabía, él lo había causando. Se sintió contradecido y un poco abatido. No podía enojarse con esa chica, aunque tratara de fingir que estaba molesto con ella, al final no podía lograrlo. Era tan delicada, que el hacerla sentir culpable o responsable de alguna falta, lo hacía sentirse a él mismo cruel y desalmado. Nunca podría dañarla, de ninguna forma. No podía y no quería.

Hizo una mueca. Empezó a sentirse incómodo. Prefirió olvidarse de todo. Era el factible escape en contra de sentimentalismos.

—Pensé que hoy irías a visitar a Kurenai-sensei.

—Oh, sí, pensé en ir a verla, pero Sakura me dijo que hoy estaría en el hospital, pensé que sería mejor si iba mañana.

—Hmp —asintió.

La notó pensativa, pensó que podría aprevechar esa oportunidad.

—Y... ¿Qué hiciste ésta mañana? —le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, quería leer todas sus reacciones.

—¿É-Ésta mañana? —vaciló un poco, antes de responder —Bueno, desperté temprano para comprar algunos ingredientes para el desayuno, ayudé a prepararlo y también le preparé el té a mi Otou-sama. No hay mucho que contar, tú sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó, pareciéndo lo más crédulo que podía.

—Sí —sonrió suavemente— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue ésta mañana?

—Salí a caminar, sólo eso.

—Oh, espero que haya sido un paseo agradable —volvió a sonreirle de esa forma.

Alzó una ceja. La peliazul se veía tan tranquila, tan serena. No podía imaginarse ni un poco que en sus actuales planes ella era la protagonista. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso al momento de recolectar información. No iba a cometer el mismo error de esa mañana, al huír como un idiota.

—¿Sabes? Vi a Hanabi en la calle hoy —soltó sin vacilar y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—¿H-Hanabi? —abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

—Sí, sólo fue un momento. Me dijo que está entrenando con Neji.

Hinata se había distraído pensando en lo primero, no dándole atención a lo segundo. Pero reaccionó al ver que él volvía a clavarle la vista esperando que saliera algo de su boca —¡Oh! Sí, tiene poco que ha comenzado a entrenar con Neji... mi padre cree que es tiempo de comenzar otro tipo de entrenamiento, Neji es el mejor ahora... así que...—hizo una mueca ocultando cualquier expresión.

Kiba lo notó. Prefirió no profundizar en ese detalle por el momento.

—También me dijo que tú, haz estado comenzando a frecuentar a las chicas de la Academia.

—¿Huh? —la tomó de sorpresa. Estaba tan enfrascada en las noticias de su familia, que eso le llegó de improvisto. Era tan distraída — ¡Oh, sí! —trató de poner atención a la cambiante conversación, sonrió—, últimamente hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que las chicas y yo nos hemos reunido con más frecuencia. Hemos convivido y nos hemos vuelto más unidas que antes. Es muy grata su amistad.

—Hmp, ya me imagino.

—Sí, nunca imaginé que podríamos congeniar tanto, son realmente divertidas —la ojiperla sonreía con candor.

—Ya veo, por eso no has ido a buscarme para entrenar —dedució.

Lo hizo de nuevo. Volvió a causar que la chica se ruborizara en un segundo. Y ésta vez le causó gracia. Era tan adorable cuando hacía eso.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello, haciéndo que ella cerrara los ojos en el acto.

—Sólo bromeo —dijo con una sugestiva sonrisa en los labios, encaminandose en dirección al bosque.

En la cara de Hinata se dibujaba la confusión. Pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse, al final de todo, conocía a su amigo. Conocía sus bromas, sus forma de hablar tan directa. Sabía que al final, todo para él, era un juego. Sabía que nunca nada tenía tanta importancia. Así que sonrió. La hacía ruborizar, y también sabía que nunca podría evitarlo.

—Vamos Hinata, salgamos de aquí.

Ella sólo pudo sonreir con empatía. Él nunca iba a cambiar, y no quería que lo hiciera. Él era único. Así que sólo pudo seguirlo, caminando detrás de él.

.

.

.

Una pensativa kunoichi se dirigía a la salida del hospital. Ese día había asistido a la unidad médica para realizar una dificultosa cirugía de riñon a un paciente. Y lo había llevado acabo con esmero y presición. Sí, se estaba volviéndo buena en su trabajo, y también reconocida. Le agradaba enormemente, por fin los demás valoraban su trabajo. Además, sabía que día con día de entrenamiento, se acercaba mucho para estar al mismo nivel que su eterna rival, Sakura. Todo marchaba muy bien y a sus expectativas.

Pero como todo benefício tiende a traer un sacrifício, ésta no había sido la excepción.

La rubia podía estar feliz por sus avances médicos, pero a la vez estaba tan decepcionada con su actividad ninja. Sí, se estaba convirtiéndo en una furtiva médico que finalmente la hacía una ninja, y lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero desde que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de Konoha, sus llamados para concretar misiones con el resto de sus compañeros ya casi eran menos. Para ser más especificos, eran nulos.

Como sucedió exactamente una semana atrás.

Ella había escuchado que el equipo diez iba a ser convocado por la Hokage para una nueva misión. Y ella estaba más que feliz por ello. Sabía que Shikamaru se lo confirmaría hasta que llegara el día en el que debían de partir, lo conocía. Se lo reclamaría... después. Ya había pasado más de dos meses que no salía de misión, ni de la aldea. Por fin les darían un crédito, pues si se estaban dando a reconocer como verdaderos shinobis, de alguna forma lo tenían que probar. Ya hasta había avisado en el hospital que estaría ausente por algunos días, debido a una importantísima misión de rango S.

Esa mañana se había alistado, de la misma forma como en cada misión lo hacía. Se había acomodado en su deslumbrante traje de combate, que consistía en el ajustado top púrpura que le dejaba visible el vientre completo. Se acomodó su falta, por sobre sus shorts negros adheridos a su piel. Se metió las mallas de red, en piernas y brazos. Y por último, se recogió su exhuberante y larguísima cabellera en una coleta. ¡Estaba perfecta! Sonrió frente al espejo y sacó en pulgar; no podía lucir mejor.

Escuchó a su madre llamarla y decirle que la buscaban en la puerta.

Tomó su ligero morral, dobló una manta y la metió en ésta. Tomó sus kunais, acomodándolos en la liga que sujetaba una de sus torneadas piernas y por último, antes de salir, volvió a hacer menear su dorada cabellera frente al espejo. No podía dejar de repetirlo; perfecta.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Por fin ahí estaba ese haragán, con la cara más apesumbrada que en ningún otro día. Pero Ino lo conocía y no le sorprendía, que hasta en una misión el moreno se viera así de mortificado. Aunque ésta vez había llegado más temprano de lo que usualemente lo hacía.

Y entonces recordó sus propias palabras. Para su dolencia, lo recordó todo.

_El moreno frente a su puerta._

_—Shikamaru, ya quita esa cara de idiota. No sé como no puedes estar alegre de que por fin nos confíen una misión tan importante —le decía la rubia, en sonoro regaño._

_—Hmp. Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre eso —el chicó miró diréctamente esas orbes aguamarinas, pero a su pesar la vivaz mirada de ella lo aniquiló, haciéndolo desviar los ojos hacia otro lado._

_—Si vas a decirme que se te olvidó decirme con tiempo que tendríamos ésta misión, ahorrate tus palabras. Para tu suerte, te conozco muy bien, y sé que por idiota se te olvidaría venir a decirmelo, así que como vez, me alisté a tiempo —y sonrió, tan deslumbrante y optimista, impidiéndo que el Nara pudiera encubrir la verdad por más tiempo._

_—Ino... —la veía pesadamente—, lo siento, la Hokage ordenó que tú te quedaras en la aldea._

_La cara de la chica se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Llevaba el morral aún en la mano. Él simplemente no podía contenerle la mirada._

_—Lo siento Ino, así lo decidió la Quinta, tú sabes que no hay gesto humano que la haga cambiar de opinión —trataba de explicarlo._

_Él sabía que un sólo ''No vas, orden de la Hokage'', podía ser suficiente para cualquiera. Pero no estaba hablando con cualquiera, no. Estaba hablando con su impulsiva compañera de equipo, conocída también por él como ''La Reina del Drama'', conocida por el Inuzuka como ''La desaquilibrada'', y lo más nuevo, conocida por la menor de los Hyuuga, ''La disfuncional Ninja''. Era una chica que no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de nadie._

_Sí, eso era más problemático de lo que se pudiera imaginar e innevitablemente tenía que pasar por ello._

_—Eres un idiota._

_El Nara sorprendido, levantó la vista para ver como los ojos de su rubia compañera, se cristalizaban. ¿Iba a llorar? No, iba a ser peor. No supo como actuar, si continuar lamentandose una y otra vez por algo que no fue su culpa o sólo hacerle entender que no debía de renegar de las decisiones de la Quinta. Apenas estaba pensando alguna alternativa, cuando vio como la chica lo tomaba por el cuello del chaleco color aceituna y lo jalaba con violencia, para acercarlo a su cara._

_—Es tu culpa —susurró, arrastrándo cierto rencor en sus palabras._

_Shikamaru se quedó sin habla, estático. No por que la chica lo intimidara con su fuerza, ni nada de eso. Fue esa mirada que le dirigió. Vio la frustración, el dolor, vio la tristesa acumulada en ese presiosos ojos transparentes, que estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas._

_—I-Ino, nunca quise eso... —era imposible. Ella ya no le escuchaba._

_En una reacción impetuosa, lo empujó alejándolo lejos de ella. Le miró resentidamente._

_—Espero que los disfrutes._

_Y la puerta se estampó entruendosamente sobre el marco de ésta._

_El aire que provocó ese furioso acto, le sopló soble el rostro, haciéndo que cerrara los ojos, para después volver a abrirlos con pesadez. No había nada que hacer allí. Ella ya lo había dicho todo con esa mirada. El Nara suspiró. De repente recapacitó, queriéndose dar un tope con la pared al encontrar lo problemático del asunto._

_—¿Por qué no pensé en pedirle a Chouji que se lo dijera?_

_._

El rostro de la rubia se endureció.

Bufó, furiosa. Lo recordaba y volvía a sentirse traicionada. Por que así lo veía ella, una traición, de su amigo, de su compañero. Habían hecho un complot contra ella. Después se enteró de lo peor del asunto. Entre conversaciones y charlas con Tenten -que había comenzado a ser parte de cierto y misterioso comité shinobi de la aldea-, le había comentado que la misión en la que se veían ocupados los shinobis masculinos del equipo diez, estaban siendo liderados por la excéntrica Anko. Pero el que otra mujer hubiera sustituído su lugar dentro del equipo no era lo más horroroso del asunto. Lo inaudito era que la tan añorada y esperada misión los tenía que arrastrar hasta la aridoza y devastada Suna. Sí, la seca y lúgubre Aldea de la Arena.

Fue suficiente para ella. Su mente empezó a maquinar cientas de posibilidades que podían ocurrir y vincular al moreno cabeza de piña, con la kunoichi de cuatro cabezas. Eso sí que la tenía delirada. Y es que no soportaba a la rubia ceniza. Trató, pero como si se fuera su repelente no congeniaron, no pudieron. Juntas, imposible. Y Shikamaru lo sabía y aún así, siempre la procuraba. Eso era el colmo, su propio compañero siempre del lado de la otra. Nefasto, los detestaba a ambos ahora.

No podía seguir así. Así que una de las formas en las que pudo lograr quitarse esa incómoda sensación y ese pensamiento de la cabeza, fue concentrándose en su introvertida amiga, Hinata. Era una nueva técnica.

Y estaba funcionando. Todas sus maliciosas ideas estaban concentradas en una solo plan; ayudar a la Hyuuga a tirar un poco de ese pudor que la emanaba y por fin hacerla brillar, más bien, deslumbrar ante los ojos del hiperactivo Uzumaki. Eso sí que era un reto, que le encantaba encabezar.

También se había enterado por la castaña experta en armas, que esa tarde era la llegada del equipo diez a la aldea. Y no pensaba perderselo.

Sonrió, como una maniática que entrelaza una descabella idea en su mente. Iría a recibir al imperfecto equipo diez a la entrada de la aldea. O más bien, a lo que quedaba de el.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer. Yo sé que puede parecer la típica novela agridulce que enreda un chusco triángulo amoroso. Sí, puede serlo. Pero bueno, espero que a donde vaya la trama les guste. Les recuerdo, siempre nunca es lo que parece.

Saludos. Cualquier opinión, buena o mala, la espero en su review.

- Lux Lunar


End file.
